


(Random Prompt Generator) - Pekobuki + Sleeping - Femslash February

by soren_poet



Series: Random Prompt Generator [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: I got the prompt ‘Sleeping in the same room with Ibuki is proving to be extremely annoying to Peko because at 2am, they'll be trying to sleep and Ibuki will randomly start singing This Is Halloween from the god damn nightmare before Christmas like it isn’t the middle of fucking August.’ so here's my interpretation of that!
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Random Prompt Generator [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	(Random Prompt Generator) - Pekobuki + Sleeping - Femslash February

“Ibuki please, go to sleep!” Peko turned over in bed sleepy and angry to see her girlfriend hyper and very awake. 

“Ibuki’s trying! It’s just so hard!” She dragged the last word out, pulling her eyes apart with her fingers. 

“Just close your eyes and count to one hundred, you’ll sleep by then.” She turned back over in the bed to face the wall. Clutching tightly on the sheets she drifted into much needed slumber… 

For about five minutes until Ibuki loudly yelled “One hundred! That was a lot of fun! What next Peko?”

As much as she wanted to snap at the girl, she looked adorable with her bright eyes patiently staring at her. 

She sighed, “Count sheep.” Peko turned back over, expecting to drift back to sleep immediately, but to her surprise and slight anger, Ibuki started talking. 

“What sheep?”

“The ones in your head. Maybe they’re jumping over fences maybe they’re just standing in the field. Whatever it is you should count them.”

“Well the sheep in my mind are super cute! They all different coloured kinda like Minecraft sheep. They’re defiantly Minecraft sheep actually. I love those sheep they’re adorable!” She squealed, unaware of the growing tiredness next to her. 

“In your head ‘buks.” 

“They are in my head! Well there’s the first one, I think I’ll name him Robert. If you could see him, you’d definitely say he’s a Robert. But you can’t see him because he’s in my head.” She rambled on.

Incredibly tired she corrected herself “Count them in your head.”

“That’s what I’m doing! I’m counting the sheep in my head!” She answered innocently. 

“I meant silently.” She was slowly losing her mind. 

“Ooooh. Why didn’t you just say that Peko!” She nudged the girl next to her.

“Goodnight Ibuki.” Peko said firmly.

“Goodnight Peko!” 

She remained quiet just long enough for Peko to doze off. 

Quietly next to her, her ears picked up the sound of… singing? What was Ibuki doing now? She turned over to listen more carefully. Ibuki was slowly getting louder until Peko could pick up clearly what she was singing. 

“…In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song…” 

“Ibuki!” Peko shouted. 

Ibuki flipped herself over, smiling. “Yes babe?” 

Peko looked at her face before sighing, “I love you. Goodnight.” 

“Aw! I love you to!”

When they woke up the next morning, they were both exhausted, but Peko thinks it was worth it to see her girlfriend happy.


End file.
